A Blooming Prodigy
by RCK Novels
Summary: Kyle Savarre otherwise known as Kaz has finally caught his first Pokémon (Eevee). This means he is permitted to come to trainer school! Will he become a common failure or "A Blooming Prodigy"? Rated T (Don't like it, don't review it" ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, I'm new to this genre but got influenced by a fellow author Snugglesthefluffykitten, I probably won't update this as much as other stories of mine, let's begin! **_

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked turning to my side.

She rolled over and was facing me, her fiery hair smothering my pale arm "It's 5 AM".

I stretched my arms high "No wonder its so dark".

She put her arm around me, forcing me down to her embrace "Stay in bed, please"

"Nah, I may as well go home, I'm not even supposed to be here; were lucky no one came in" I whispered in a subtle tone.

She made a sarcastic frown and said "See ya then Kaz, love you".

"Love you too Misty".

I climbed out of her window and onto her slanted roof beside it, slowly feeling my way down to an edge. I found one. Pulling my body down unto the end of the roof I drop down to the ground, unstable. "C'mon Eve, come out" I pressed the button on my poke ball, a red beam emerged and turned into a fox like creature. A brown Pokémon with a white patch on its tail.

"Hey Eve" I said leaning over to stroke her back.

"Eevee!"

"Yeah, that's all you ever say".

I strode down the street, talking to Eve (or myself), took a turn around the corner and carried on towards my house. I lived in Cherrygrove, in a house amongst the deep blue waves of the sea fighting like a feud between Dialga and Palkia. It was a small house, a brick structure with small square windows filled with panes of glass. A long birch wood bridge leading to the spruce floor. There were only two rooms; mine and my mothers. I climbed up the wall of my house like and assassin, using all of the edged ledges of my house to my advantage. I made it, thankfully my window was still open so I hopped over it making a small thump. It was now 6 and I needed to be ready for trainer school, though I'm 15 this is my first day. I only just caught my Eevee so I am really late when it comes to this sort of stuff. Searching my wardrobe I finally found the parts to my outfit. I admired my original customisation of clothes: A plain green T - shirt with a sleeveless leather jacket, some slightly ripped denim jeans and my favourite boots, I even wore my necklace.

"I always knew I needed these gloves".

I quickly had a shower: then covered myself in the clothes, did my hair up and made my bed. With all of my clothes on, I decided to admire myself, me and my long, blood red hair styled into a style like Leon S Kennedy. I felt quite exited, exited for school at least. I was never a fan of school, I only really had a passion for drama. The hour rushed by like a spree of seconds, before I knew it, it was 7 o clock. To get to school I had to travel to Golden rod city so I set off.

_At the trainer school:_

Like any other school, the trainer school had standard lessons: Maths, English, Science but the lesson you were in normally involved something Pokémon related, or at least that is what I heard. I tried to decipher the school map without making fatal and humiliating mistake, inevitably I decided to just ask for directions. The closest person by was a girl with blue hair about my height wearing a white trainer hat. "Hey".

"Can I help you?" She wondered lifting a faint, smitten smile.

"Ugh yeah actually, do you know where the English room is, I would ask Misty but I'm not quite sure where she is".

"OH MY GOD! Your him aren't you?" She exploded.

"Ugh yeah, I am male" I instructed.

"No no no Your the guy Misty was talking about, your her boyfriend aren't you?"

"Yep..."

I leant onto the wall behind me and said "I hate to be nasty but can you please show me where the English room is?"

She made a big toothy smile "Yeah, of course, I have English now anyway... and so does Misty".


	2. Chapter 2

"So how did you meet?" asked the ocean blue haired girl.

I followed on "Well, long story short we met at my town, I was sitting on the sand, watching the waves and there she was; alone, so I decided to talk to her, see if I could help, and this is how it panned out".

She blushed slightly "That's so cute".

A dark husky voice emerged from behind me "Sounds like someone started taking advantage, oh well, she begs it anyway".

I turned around my fists slightly clenched "And you are?"

"Me, I'm Adam Keiry" he stood tall, ignoring his own mockery.

"Well, not anymore" I let a un-yielding thrust of my fist connect with his cheek, he fell helplessly to the ground cupping his face with his hands.

The girl crept up behind me "That was kinda, un called for".

"If you were in my old school, you would understand".

"Well I guess so, I'm Dawn, and English is there"

"Thanks and I'm Kyle" I did a friendly salute and dismantled smile then sat with my back against the classrooms outer wall, Misty wasn't here yet so I felt the need to relax, I mean it was my first day and I had already hit someone, great start eh?

"Ok then students, to your lessons" A loud booming voice echoed from the right of me, a tall and fat man with a strand of grey facial hair stood with his hands on his hips.

"I'm your new student mate" I greeted.

He let out a quiet sigh "Welcome, I'm Mr Jenkins, nice to meet you".

_**Ok this was a pretty crap chapter but I had a lot to do today like a 2000 word long drama essay :( Yeah so this was rushed, sorry.**_


End file.
